2013.06.13 - Lasagna at Anita Bella
It's a cool and rainy evening in The City That Never Sleeps, and a typical slow-ish Thursday night at Anita Bella in Brooklyn. There are a few tables occupied by regular customers, including one at which Fern is currently lingering, passing a little time with a chat. The young waitress, looking splendid in her mustard yellow uniform with the misspelled nametag, smiles down at the elderly gentleman enjoying a bowl of basil tomato soup. "The best part was hearing about how Anita chased him out with a broom," she says with a soft laugh. "But it's all been forgiven now, thankfully." A man of about fifty walks into the eatery wearing a fedora and a trench coat. He looks like he virtually stepped out of a pulp as he walks in and finds his way to one of the tables, sitting down and fiddling with a notepad. He gives the young waitress a look, and seems to be waiting to be waited on. The elderly gentleman chuckles, familiar enough with the temper of the restaurant's owner when it gets stirred, and Fern's attention is drawn away by the jingle of the bell over the door. She gives the new arrival a quick smile, nodding as he makes his way to a table, and excuses herself from the conversation. Her dingy white sneakers squeak softly as she crosses to the newly occupied table, a warm smile on her lips. "Evening, sir. Chilly night, isn't it? Can I start you off with something to drink?" There's an order pad tucked into one pocket of her dress, but it remains untouched. The man looks at Fern critcally. "Everything in its time, young miss. Am I correct in assuming you answer to the name of Fern?" The smile doesn't falter, but Fern's head tilt as her eyes take a curious light. "I do, sir." While the reply is simple, it's just as friendly as her previous words. It's hard to miss the critical look, but the young woman seems unbothered by it. "Then I take it you were the same young lady seen in the company of an... unusual purple creature some days ago?" The man continues matter-of-factly, looking at her carefully. The black, stretched Lincoln Towncar limo pulls up to the curb outside the restaurant. A few moment later the driver opens the rear door and a well-dressed man in a three piece suit emerges, straightening his suit jacket. Justin seems normal, but the fact that two presumably armed men join him as he walks toward the restaurant isn't quite normal. The first stops at the door, taking up a position just outside the restaurant. The second follows behind him. The limo and a black Hummer that was parked behind it both dissapear down the street, most likely to find a place to park. Hammer walks into the restaurant like he practically owns it. He smiles that trademark smile of his to the hostess, who he recognizes though he can't recall her name, and straight up requests Fern's section of the restaurant. The plain clothes security guard with him stays silent. The question sees the fade of Fern's smile, replaced by a look of surprise, red brows arching dramatically. "A purple creature?" she volleys back. Her lips press together as she seems to consider the inquiry a moment, then shakes her head, "I think I'd remember that. Maybe someone is having you on?" Tiffany is the greeter at the door, and she recognizes Justin at once, greeting him by name and just verging on fawning as she obliges and leads him to a table near where Fern stands. The waitress glances over, her smile returns for a flash at her friend, and one hand raises, index finger extended for a promise of 'One second'. "Well, then I guess we never met!" comes the playful rejoinder, no in a scratchy older voice but in Keith's familiar tenor as the illusion dissipates and there is Keith, sitting on the booth in his hoodie. "How ya doin', Fern?" he says, grinning up at her. Justin doesn't at all mind the hostess' reaction. He follows her through the restaurant, and when he sees Fern and she acknowledges him his face breaks into an honest smile. Yep, when Fern is around he's actually a decent person with some level of truth. The security guard, dressed in a plain black suit and tie, follows a few steps behind. He's still silent, and extremely watchful. The guard stops at the table, standing just to the side of it, while Hammer sits. He nods his thanks to Tiffany, then glances to the rather odd interaction between Fern and the... What is that? Frowning slightly Justin picks up a menu and glances over it. There's a surprised laugh from Fern, and she reaches out to lightly push the purple cat's shoulder, "Keith! You goofball." It's a pleasant surprise, interrupted by Tiffany hustling over. She brings a menu for Keith, trying to make up for having been absent from her station when he arrived, and she hisses to Fern, "Justin Hammer is here!" As if Fern didn't have eyes and hadn't already acknowledged the man. But she's kind to the hostess, "Thanks, Tiff, you're a doll." It's a verbal pat on the head, and Tiffany beams and hurries back to her place at the front of the restaurant as Fern taps the menu in front of Keith. "Have a quick look, and I'll be right back to get your drink order." And it's barely a five squeaky steps away before she's next to Justin, smile warm and familiar. "Justin, it's good to see you." Unlike most people, the words are sincere coming from Fern. She glances to the body guard, leans a bit closer to Justin, and stage whispers, "Who's your friend?" "Alright!" Keith says, letting Fern see to the other customer as he looks over his menu. The cat looks over his shoulder at Justin and Fern, having taken notie of how the man arrived. 'Looks like a top dog. Fern seems to like him, though...' He looks at the drinks and ponders. The money Kent Nelson had given him was in his pocket. Or, that is, the small remainder that was left after paying his debts. "I'm going to treat myself... it's been months." Justin looks up from the menu when he hears Fern approaching. He grins to her. "Great to see you Fern, how have you been?" he asks, genuinely. To the question his expression falls somewhat. "Just a... Little extra precaution," he says staying pretty vague. Now's not the time to go into the whole home break-in thing and the following paranoia. Again, Fern's smile fades and concern draws her brows together, but she pushes the smile back. Justin already looks concerned himself, and she doesn't want to give him a chance to dwell on it right now. "I'm good, keepin' busy." There is no further comment on the body guard as she goes on, "Anita made tiramisu this morning, want some?" There's enticement in her voice, though she's come to know Justin's proclivity for desserts and doesn't think it'll take a whole lot of convincing to get him to say yes. A glance goes to her purple friend; she's not forgotten he's there. Vorpal focuses on the menu so as not to eavesdrop. With his sensitive hearing, it is rather easy to listen to people's conversations... so he does his best to focus on the menu and not listen in. But then Tiramisu is mentioned, and his stomach gives a little lion roar of its own. Oh man, Tiramisu would sound so goood.... having spent four or five months living out of canned food changes your perspective on thigns a little. The smile returns to Justin's face, though he knows Fern's concerned. That's why he wasn't real keen on getting into what happened. He never did finish telling her what happened with the hostage situation, either. "Glad to hear you're well. Tiramisu?" Hammer asks, laying down the menu. "I'd love some. Can I get a slice of that and a glass of whatever wine the house recommends." What was the wine guy's name? Justin should know it by now, as he should know the hostess too. "Absolutely, Justin," Fern says, the order pad in her pocket still untouched. "Today's dinner special is the lasagna. I helped make it," she adds, a note of pride in her voice. Anita and Manny, the head chef, seldom let anyone into their kitchen so having a hand in making the lasagna is a huge deal to her. She suspects that for Manny, at least, it's his way of still trying to make up for the time he startled her and Fern cut her hand. She pauses, absently letting her hand lift to push her hair back, eyes darting quickly to the bodyguard and back. Still, she lets that topic go without further inquiry, and her hand pats Justin's shoulder lightly as it falls away from her hair, "I'll be back in a minute with that for you." As she turns away her eyes are already searching for Jerry, the waiter she runs to with wine questions. He's already got the routine down and is even now emerging with the perfect dessert wine to compliment the tiramisu. As he tends to Justin, Fern scoots (squeaks) back over to Keith's table. The grin on her face might almost make one think she'd heard that stomach growl, but surely her own hearing isn't nearly that good. "How can I start you out, Keith?" "Gee... I just don't know... everything looks good... but I'll have water to start out. What's good today?" he asks, and says quietly "You wouldn't believe the crazyness I went through last night." he grins. "Who's the suit? He looks like he's pretty important around here." Justin perks up at the mention of lasagna. That makes deciding what he's eating for dinner easy. He gives the woman a smile as she heads back over to tend the other table, turning his attention to Jerry. Once he has his wine he glances toward his guard, then back toward the purple... Cat-man? Is that feline? Looks like a feline. Shrugging he pulls his phone out of an inside pocket of his suit coat and starts going through the various messages it's accumulated since the last time he looked at it. Unlike the cat-man, who tried not to eavesdrop, Hammer actively tries to listen to what's being said while he seemingly goes through the contents of his smart phone. One hand comes to rest on the order book in the pocket of her dress, but it's still not withdrawn. "The special tonight is the lasagna," Fern supplies, and she sounds no less proud as she adds again, "I helped make it." A look flickers over the Cheshire, as if she's checking for visible wounds. "Crazy what? Well, wait, we can talk in a little bit. George won't be too much longer," comes with a nod toward the elderly gent lingering over his soup, "And then it'll just be you and Justin I have to see to." And speaking of, her eyes drift, a smile offered to Justin if he notices, before she looks back to Keith. "That's Justin Hammer. He owns some kind of big company." While most would know his name, Fern doesn't really keep up on the weapons dealers news or business pages and, for some reason, she's never looked very deeply into the available information on Justin. Not for any indication she's given, anyway. "Really nice guy. Would you like to meet him?" If the bodyguard doesn't get all.... bodyguardy. "Oh my... Lasagna sounds... delicious. Stereotypically enough for a cat." he grins. He, actually, does have a bandage across his right shoulder, though it is clean, so there is no curent bleeding. "Um... wouldn't he object to meeting a strange purple furball? Who, incidentally, is going to be registered." He grins "Believe it or not, I met... well, Doctor Fate of all people last night." he says quietly "But I'll tell you about that later... Lasagna and Tiramisu sounds delightful. Though I have to make this an unusual treat. I have to watch the figure, you know." he winks. The CEO doesn't notice the smile Fern gives him. He's doing pretty well at his 'I'm a big shot business man looking at my very important email on my phone' routine. He hears his name, hears Fern offer to introduce them, and frowns a bit. He's no fan of any sort of metahuman, mutant or otherwise, and really doesn't want to associate with them if he doesn't have to. However, if Fern suggests it, he'll go along with it. Why? Because it's Fern. The guard is still standing there, watching the restaurant as a whole, and being as unobtrusive as a side of beef security grunt can be. Fern laughs softly, noting with a light tease, "Maybe I should start calling you Garfield." She glances aside again and back. "I'll ask if he'd like to. Looks like he might have some business to take care of." A slight sympathetic cast softens her eyes, "He never seems to take much of a break." She ought to outlaw his phone while he's in the restaurant, make Justin take a break if he won't do it himself, and it's a thought she'll mull over. And clearly, from the puzzlement that settles on her face, he's hit her with an unknown. "Doctor Fate? I can't wait to hear about it," is added. "But let me get your orders in." There's another laugh, and blue eyes roll. "Don't we all?" she adds to his remark as she turns to take care of business. The light squeaking comes again as she heads for the kitchen, disappearing through the swinging door. Keith O'Neil looks at Justin out of the corner of his eye. He can't remember hearing about him, but he was probably too busy fighting against gangs to really follow the business news. He looks around, suddenly conscious of his unusual appearance. Fern makes him forget how different he looks. Justin is taking a break! He's eavesdropping on other people's conversations! It... Just doesn't look like it at the moment. When Fern leaves Keith's table he sets the phone down and adjusts his glasses, glancing around. The guard is still there, and still a statue. Hammer seems to give the impression of being at least slightly paranoid in the way he keeps an eye on everything, even with security present. He picks up the glass of wine and takes a sip, waiting for his desert to arrive. Keith O'Neil looks at Justin's mannerisms. 'He sure seems a little disquieted.' "I'm going for the lasagna, how 'bout you?" he says with a grin-- he might as well capitalize on the cheshire grin. And, seeing how jumpy the man is, he's curious to see how he'll react to a purple cat suddenly addressing him directly. It's the small pleasures in life. Hammer is just about to pick up his phone again when Keith speaks to him directly. He looks up quickly, blinking a couple times and tries not to look too surprised. The side of beef with the .45 under his jacket looks as well, tensing slightly. He doesn't move, however, just watches. Justin doesn't offer near as friendly or honest a tone with the cat-man. Fern's not here, so he's not on his best behavior. Forcing a grin the CEO nods in return. "Same here," he says in a slightly clipped tone. It takes an extra mental reminder for him to try and at least act pleasant, since the waitress seems to like cat-man. "Gotta try it, since Fern helped make it." It might feel longer to her two friends than it actually is before Fern is bustling back out, interrupting their exchange, a tray held up with one hand. She moves easily, as if she was born for this, her dance lessons no doubt helping with the lightless of her step, even burdened so. First stop is Keith as she tray comes down and she sets a glass of ice water and a salad in front of him. "Got your order in, it won't be long," she promises, the exchange brief but still friendly before she moves on. At Justin's table the tray comes down again, and his tiramisu is removed from it and set down in front of the man with a flourish. "Your dessert, sir," she says with mock formality. That pretense is gone at once as she tsks softly and chides him good naturedly, "My mother would paddle you for having dessert before main." And since they were already 'chatting', Fern nods toward Keith, "That's my friend Keith, Justin. And Keith, this is Justin Hammer." Her smile encompasses both, and she looks pleased that her friends were already talking. Keith O'Neil frowns a little at the clipped tone. 'Okay... I guess this guy didn't watch Mr. Roger's neighborhood enough.' But Fern comes out and he smiles at her. "Thank you, Fern, you're always----" and he trails off, frowning as he sees someone walking across the street hurriedly. Someone he remembers from a few nights ago- one of the gang members that escaped when he and the man he thought was Green Arrow broke up a gang fight. "Um... Fern, can you keep this for me?" He says quietly, putting down the remainder of his money-- a fifty-- on the table as he slowly starts sliding out of the booth. "... I'll come back for it later, but I get the impression something very interesting's about to happen. And I think I'd better be there." he confides quietly in her. And as soon as Fern returns, Justin's tone changes. He seems a lot more at ease around the waitress, and some of the paranoid edge even wains. "That looks amazing," he says as the tiramisu is set in front of him. He chuckles at Fern's comment, then looks toward Keith when he's introduced. "Keith, nice to meet you," he says, his words a lot softer this time, though there's still an edge of standoffishness to them. That's just him. When cat-man starts to suddenly take his leave, he frowns. Hope Fern isn't angry with him for driving the feline guy away, if that's what happened. Fern frowns lightly, following Keith's glance away, looking back at him questioningly. "Of course, you just come back in one piece." Her return is also soft, but the light force in her voice tells that she expects him to be careful. She doesn't try to stop him from going, assuming he's got some kind of heroing to see to from his earnestness. Still her eyes follow him for a moment, before her attention is back on Justin, warm smile directed at him once more. "You know how jumpy cats are," she says, the smile decidedly becoming a grin. A little tension that was sitting in Justin's shoulders leaves when the cat-man does. He hadn't even been aware of it himself. He chuckles lightly, one of his nervous chuckles he does, and nods to Fern. "Yeah, no kidding," he offers in return. Now that things are back to 'normal', he unwraps his silverware and takes the napkin, tucking it into his shirt collar. "Guess he figured me for a dog person." There's a chuckle at the joke, and Fern shifts to lean lightly on the side of the bench opposite the CEO. "Probably late for a very important date." Ok, that was the White Rabbit, but same story. Her eyes drift to the other patron, his table farther away than Keith's was. There's an open newspaper, which is the sign that the old man should not be disturbed, not until he's through with it again. Blue eyes return to Justin with a soft intensity, her voice lower in volume, "Are you alright?" It's a gentle inquiry, coming with real concern. Come to think of it, the cat-man did kind of look like the creepy cat from Alice in Wonderland. Justin doesn't have a lot of time to think on it before Fern asks the obvious question. She was going to eventually, and he knew it. He sighs lightly and takes a forkful of the desert before answering. "I'm not hurt, so don't worry about that," he says keeping his voice down. "Just had a little bit of an incident is all, so I've had a security detail with me for the past week. It's probably something I should have been doing anyway." Fern is patient, letting Justin talk in his own time, and she nods at the reassurance that there's no bodily harm done. "You probably should have," she agrees. "You can't be too careful in this city." Says the woman who talks to strangers in the park on a regular basis. "As long as you're alright, and now you've taken extra measures, I won't worry." Surely he's safe as houses now. She takes them back away from an unpleasant topic with a question, "Are you going to that charity gala that I was reading about in the paper?" The change of subject is an obvious relief. Justin takes a bite of the tiramisu, then points at it with his fork. "This is really, really good," he says, talking with his mouth full. Yep, he's really cultured. After another bite, and this time swallowing first as not to be quite as rude, he nods. "Yeah, sure am. It's good to make appearances at stuff like that. Y'know, you should come with me. Might be fun." And if Fern's there, Hammer might avoid making a public ass of himself. Although she didn't make the dessert, the compliment still pleases Fern. "I'll pass that on to Anita, she'll be thrilled that you like it." She doesn't appear put off by his sometimes forgetful manners, she did grow up with brothers, after all. She does, however, look disappointed at the invitation, which is explained by her words. "I saw what date it is, I'm working that night. I mean," she hastily adds with a soft laugh, "Not that I figured anyone would ask. Thanks, that's really nice of you, Justin." Of course, it had also entered her mind that Warren Worthington would likely be representing his family at the event and.... awkward. At least, at the museum, there weren't likely to be mostly naked people dancing like at the one charity gala she did attend. Justin has no idea that Fern and Warren know each other, so it hadn't even crossed his mind. He nods, and doesn't seem to be too disappointed. He's used to going to these things by himself, and understands the need to work. "Maybe the next one?" he says with a grin. "Oh, and we still need to go shooting. Looking forward to that." Hammer used to shoot a couple times a week, but he hasn't been to the range since the hostage crisis and could use the excuse. "Sure thing," Fern agrees lightly, then an eager nod comes at the reminder of Justin's past invitation. "Oh yeah, definitely. That'll be fun. My dad took me out a couple times with his pistol, but it's been a while. Oh! And there was that thing where I..." shot a zombie? Yeah, probably don't want to say that out loud to Justin. Instead of going on she quickly jerks her head around, immediately and conveniently distracted. "I think your lasagna might be ready." Quick smile, then she hurries off to the kitchen. Justin arches a brow when Fern cuts herself off. Looks like he's not the only one who's not telling the whole truth about certain incidents for whatever reason. He notes this, then watches as she hurries off toward the kitchen. With a shake of his head and a chuckle, he goes back to eating the tiramisu. It will likely be gone by the time the waitress returns with the main course. Category:Log